This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Increasingly, research conducted at the Yerkes National Primate Research Center depends on high bandwidth, dependable and secure data networks. The data network improvement project provides benefit to all research conducted at Yerkes by providing a new, reliable fiber optic network within Yerkes and better connecting Yerkes to partner institutions. These improvements meet the rigorous data networking needs of medical imaging, molecular databases and tele-medicine while providing new capabilities to share large data sets with researchers collaborating on important topics such as vaccine development, brain disease, heart disease, eye disease and other human diseases. The funds in this administrative supplement are used to make key improvements to the data network at the Yerkes National Primate Research Center. The objectives of the program include three core elements: 1) improve reliability of the internal data network by adding underground fiber optic links between key buildings and installing new network switches within each building;2) provide network bandwidth improvements that will support the increasingly large data volumes being exchanged routinely between workstations, servers, scientific equipment and outside institutions and 3) establish new data network security features that will improve the ability to securely share information from systems located at the Yerkes National Primate Center with other institutions globally. Collectively, these improvements are foundational for supporting informatics, translational research and data sharing. This supplement is aligned with the goals of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 by providing employment to people involved in the design, installation and configuration of data network improvements. This supplement will accelerate the pace of achievements in scientific research at the Yerkes National Primate Research Center by providing significant connectivity and reliability improvements to the data network utilized each day in all research and veterinary care efforts.